Ginny, Fred and George
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Just a bunch of different one-shots about Ginny, Fred and George. They will take place during different books, it just varies! You'll be able to tell what book they are from.
1. Dumbledore's Funeral

Ginny sat there, shocked. She was at Dumbledore's funeral. Dumbledore was dead. He was the Head of the Order, the Hogwarts Headmaster, the hero.

And then, the most horrible thing in the world happened. Something that completely tore her heart apart. Harry had broken up with her. How could he do this to her? To say she was surprised would be a lie. Since the day Dumbledore was murdered, she knew it would happen. She wasn't sure when, but she knew it was coming. But, she couldn't' have prepared herself for the pain she felt, even if Harry would take her back. She would take him back.

Ginny watched as he spoke to the Minister across the lake. She felt jealousy rage threw her veins, as Ron and hermione walked over to Harry. The Minister walked away as Ron and Hermione approached. He gladly accepted their presence.

'He doesn't need me.' Ginny thought.

'Obviously I'm not important enough. Or strong enough. He thinks I'm weak. EH doesn't need my help, or want my help.' Ginny thought. Even though she only half believed these thoughts, the pain was still there.

Ginny noticed the chairs slowly empty. Everyone went up to the castle to finalize his or her things. She also noticed the tears that slowly fell down her face.

'How could he?' She thought.

She felt the jealousy again as Harry hugged Hermione.

'That should be me!' She thought.

'He's moved on.' One voice in her head told her.

Ginny felt like running up there and punching Hermione, or better yet, giving her the famous Bat Bogey Hex.

'Hermione did nothing wrong.' Her conscious told her. But, her heart couldn't handle logical thinking. She felt the stinging tears fall down her face. She didn't even feel like brushing them away.

"Gin, are you alright?" A worried voice broke her out of her deep thinking. She looked to the seat next to her, to see Fred. She looked to her side, and saw George.

She almost answered, 'Yes', but right now she didn't feel like holding up an image.

"No." She chocked out. Fred pulled her into his lap, and she didn't struggle. George moved to the seat she had just vacated. She burrowed into Fred's chest.

"It's over." She whispered. Not realizing what she meant, Fred just held her tighter.

"What is Gin?" George asked cautiously.

"Me and Harry. He broke up with me." She managed a short explanation through her sobs.

"Oh Gin." Fred whispered softly and held her even tighter.

"But I still love him." She sobbed.

"How could he?" She sobbed harder with each statement she made.

"I thought he cared about me."

Fred and George were at a loss for words. They weren't sure what to say, considering they didn't know the whole story.

"I'm sure he still does." George said after a while.

"What exactly did he say Gin?" Fred asked.

Ginny slowly stopped her sobs and settled on hiccups, before she told them what had happened mere minutes ago. When she was finished, Fred and George realized what he had done, and why.

"Gin, you have to understand." George soothed.

"He just wants to protect you." Fred put in.

"I don't need protection!" She started to become hysterical.

"All I need is him! Can't he see that?" She cried harder and harder.

"I thought I was what he needed."

"You are." Fred reassured her.

"That is why he broke up with you. He wants to keep you safe, so he can have you in the end." George patted her back.

"He doesn't want to loose you."

"But he doesn't have me now." Ginny pointed out.

"True, but you're safe." Fred told her.

After a moment Ginny spoke up again.

"And why doesn't he want to protect Ron and Hermione!"

"I obviously don't compare to them!" Fred didn't know what to say to that, but George did.

"Gin, they've been with him through all of it. He needs them."

"I want to be there for him too." Ginny sobbed.

"We know Gin." They both spoke soothingly together. George started to rub her back.

After a few minutes in relative silence, they heard their mum call to them.

"Fred, George, Ginny! It's time to get going."

"Carry me?" Ginny looked up pleadingly at Fred.

"Of course Gin." Fred stood up, and Ginny climbed on his back for a piggy back ride. George stood right next to them, and patted Ginny on the back.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered before falling asleep.

-finished-

A/N- I know Ginny understood, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. I think she would take it HARD! Even if she did understand. Harry was her soul mate, and still is. And I can just see Fred and George being such good big bro's!


	2. Helping George

Helping George

When I saw George, sitting there grieving, I knew I had to go to him. He had helped me in so many ways, so many times. Even if I'd rather be with Harry, George needed me. I slowly got up from Harry's lap, under the tree.

"Sorry Harry." I smiled down at him, "I think George needs me."

"Okay." He nodded as I walked over to the edge of the lake.

I slowly, quietly sat down next to him.

"Hi." I whispered. George didn't answer.

"I know how you feel." I whispered again. George was quite still. I didn't want to prod him, so I left it. We just sat there, neither saying anything. Then, out of the blue, George picked me up, and put me in his lap. I looked up at his face, and saw that he was crying. His eyes showed many emotions; grief, sadness, hurt, and many more raw emotions. I, of course, felt all these same emotions, but now I felt guilty. Guilty that I could even think I felt anything remotely the same.

I had lost one of my older brothers, but he had lost his other half.

My heart just sank, thinking I was over by Harry, having a good time, when George was here, suffering.

I laid my head against his shoulder, and started to cry. Seeing him, and remembering Fred, broke the dam in my eyes. George just held me closer, as he too cried.

"Gin…" George started to speak, but chocked over his words. I burrowed further into his arms.

"You don't need to say anything." I whispered. He answered by holding me closer.

After a little while, George seemed to gain speech again.

"It just hurts so much." He chocked out.

"I'm sorry I said that I understood. I understand what it's like to loose a brother, not a twin."

"I'm not mad Gin."

"I know. I just felt guilty after I said it."

"Don't There's already enough pain."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked him.

"Just being here is enough." He whispered.

"Okay, then I'm never leaving." I whispered.

"Don't you think Harry would miss you?" He teased. I watched him try to smile, but it turned into more of a sad grimace.

"He'll be fine for now." The sad thing about the situation was that Harry needed me just as much as George needed me.

"Not worried he'll meet some Veela and forget about you?" Now he was having fun with me.

"Don't even joke." I said with the smile, although it didn't quite meet my eyes.

"I can joke, considering I don't believe it; not even for a second."

"Okay, Okay. I guess I don't believe it either."

We were met with a few minutes of silence. When I looked up at George's face, I saw he was asleep.

"I love you George." I said just as I too fell asleep.

-finished-

A/N- Okay! Here it is, chapter 2. Just so you know, I will be going back to the other books, and there will be Fred stuff! Just needed to get this cute idea down, before I forgot it! If you have any requests on cute moments that could be Ginny, Fred and George related, than just leave a review about, and I would LOVE to write it and add it to the story! Oh… and don't forget to **REVIEW!!** (Niceness, or constructive criticism, but NO FLAMES!)


	3. A NotSo Merry Christmas

A Not-So Merry Christmas

It was the Christmas Season of 1997, and on of the first without the whole Weasley family together.

Ron was off, Merlin knew where, with Hermione and Harry.

Bill was doing stuff with the Order, so was Fleur. They also said that they wanted to share their first Christmas together; alone.

Charlie was still in Romania.

Percy, he was with the Ministry. And quite frankly, nobody really wanted him there, nor missed him.

Fred and George were also busy with the Order.

Ginny would be all alone for Christmas. Just her and her parents; all alone.

No guest, for everyone was busy, either in hiding, or helping the Order.

Ginny was left to worry. Worry about her brothers, her best friend, her (ex) boyfriend, and now Luna. Death Eaters had taken Luna, while on board the Hogwarts Express. Ginny felt most mad that she hadn't seen it coming, therefore she wasn't able to help.

Today was Christmas Eve and Ginny was in the family room of the Burrow, decorating the tree, with her mum. Every once in a while, her mum would have a small fit of tears. Even though Ginny felt the same way, it was still annoying.

Just then, her mum did it again, and it was the last straw for Ginny,

"Mum! No one's coming home for bloody Christmas! And there's nothing we can do about it!"

Just when she thought her mum was going to burst out sobbing, Ginny heard someone.

"What do you mean no one's coming home? We're here aren't we?" Ginny knew those voices anywhere, and they were now walking into the family room.

"Fred! George!" She ran into their open arms.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She muttered under her breath. They heard her and chuckled.

"Your welcome Gin." Fred whispered and kissed the top of her head.

When Mrs. Weasley heard Ginny scream, she turned around and saw her twin sons. She knew how testy Ginny was, so she decided to give them a moment. When she thought they were done, she went over to the boys and engulfed the there in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Mum." The boys said together.

"How long are you staying?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Just until tomorrow." George answered.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ginny whispered again.

"You two look famished!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I'll go make something for you, And, I'll make hot chocolate for all of us." And with that, Mrs. Weasley was on her way. When Ginny was sure her mum was gone, she started a conversation she needed to have.

"What were you guys up to?" Ginny asked.

"Official Order business." Fred answered with a smirk. Ginny glared at them.

"Just been working on keeping people safe, hiding some Muggle-borns. Stuff like that." George answered.

"Have you heard anything about Luna?" Ginny had informed the Order of what happened.

"No." George answered, "Nothing yet."

"But no news is good news." Fred added. This was what the Order kept saying, "No news is good news". They believed if something had gone wrong or someone was killed, it would be widely told.

"I know. I know." Ginny muttered.

"What about Ron, Harry and Hermione?"

"Nope, still nothing." George patted her on the back. Ginny looked like she would succumb to tears at any second.

"I'm just so scared." Ginny chocked out.

"We know." Fred picked her up, and carried her over to the couch.

"It's hard to not know where the people you care about are. But, we just have to hang in there until it's all over." George spoke soothingly.

"What if it doesn't end?" This had been one of Ginny's fears.

Fred and George exchanged a look, then George nodded, and Fred said,

"It my not be anytime soon, but it will end. We're confident about that. We don't know exactly what Harry, Ron and Hermione are up to, but we know they're working on a way to end this."

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny now had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Sometimes it's hard. But you just have to remember what we're fighting for. Why we're doing this." George smiled as he spoke.

'To have a future with Harry.' Ginny thought to herself.

"Does that help?" Fred asked.

"Ya. But the pains still here."

"It will be. No one said it would be easy." Fred chuckled.

"I know." Ginny smiled. "Wanna play exploding snap?"

"Ya!" The twins cheered. _"Accio Playing Cards."_

*** *** ***

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was deliberately taking her time. She knew Ginny would open up to the twins; something she couldn't get Ginny to do.

After a little while, Mrs. Weasley heard them playing Exploding Snap. Ginny sounded much better. She even heard her laughing.

Mrs. Weasley put all the food on a tray, and levitated it to the family room.

"Here we go…"

-finished-

A/N- I think this is a little AU for Mrs. Weasley, but it will have to do! Haha I just needed Mrs. Weasley to give Ginny and the twins some space! Any who, **REVIEW!** (niceness, constructive criticism, but **NO FLAMES**)


	4. Gone

Gone

Ginny was up in her bedroom at the Burrow. The Death Eaters had finally left after interrogating everyone present. It was one of the worst experiences in her life. She couldn't help but shutter as she remembered what happened mere hours ago.

_Avery grabbed onto Ginny and shoved her into the chair that Dolohov had conjured. Ginny saw that Avery and Dolohov weren't alone. Yaxley, Rookwood, Macnair, and Bellatrix were also present. _

"_Crucio!" Avery yelled and Ginny felt unbelievable pain. Pain she had never endured before. She felt as if a million white-hot knives were being driven into her body. She couldn't help but scream out in pain and agony. She slid off the chair and onto the ground. _

"_We just want to ask you a few questions. If you cooperate, no one gets hurt." Avery sneered at her._

"_Like hell I'll answer!" Ginny exclaimed. _

"_Crucio!" This time Yaxley did it. Ginny again felt the piercing pain._

"_Now…" Bellatrix also had her wand pointed at Ginny, "Where is Potter?" She spat out Harry's name, like it was something toxic._

"_I don't know." Ginny answered truthfully._

"_Liar!" Avery yelled, "Legilimens!" Ginny felt someone else inside her mind. She tried to block him out, but she was weak after being a victim of the Cruciatus Curse. _

"_She doesn't know." Avery muttered in astonishment._

"_Of course she knows!" Bellatrix yelled. "She's with Potter." Again, she spat his name. "Are you really daft enough to let a child block you out?" Bellatrix looked furious. _

"_Crucio!" Bellatrix took her fury out on Ginny. Ginny couldn't help but squirm on the floor, and scream. She now understood why Harry didn't want her to know anything. _

"_Legilimens!" Bellatrix took her turn sifting through Ginny's memories. Bellatrix saw the one of her and Harry on his birthday._

"_I knew it!" Bellatrix momentarily stopped. "You are with the Potter brat!" Ginny was about to respond when, "Legilimens!" Bellatrix started again. After a few minutes Bellatrix stopped. _

"_Are you with Potter?" She asked Ginny, who was still lying on the ground. _

"_Why would I tell you?!?" Ginny started to regain her fiery temper._

"_Crucio!" Yaxley pointed his wand at her, "That's why!"_

"_Now, Blood-traitor, tell me, are you with Potter?" Ginny lost it._

"_No! He dumped me, and left! I know nothing!"_

"_Legilimens!" Bellatrix yelled. "She's telling the truth. I guess Potter's not as thick as we thought. Just a heart-breaker." She gave her evil high pitched laugh; which was more of a cackle._

"_Crucio!" This time Avery, Dolohov, Yaxley, Rookwood, Macnair and Bellatrix all yelled at once, wands pointed at Ginny._

_If Ginny thought one Cruciatus Curse was bad, than six was death. Ginny screamed out in pain, as the door flew open, and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George came rushing in. _

"_Stupefy!" The Weasley men called, pointing their wands at the Death Eaters._

_Alecto and Amycus Carrow also came into the room. _

"_No sign of Potter!" Alecto cried, "Lets get out of here!" _

_Bellatrix shot one more Cruciatus Curse at Ginny, and then they heard eight 'POPS' a sign of apparation. _

"_Ginny!" Charlie was the first to act. He ran over to her, and picked her up off the ground. She was still slightly shacking from the Cruciatus Curse. As Charlie cradled her in his arms, she slowly lost consciousness. _

And that was why she was hiding in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about Harry. She was starting to think about her true feelings for Harry. It couldn't be just a crush; she had decided she loved him. There was no other logic explanation. Just then, Ginny heard a _knock_ on her door.

"Can we come in?" Ginny heard Fred's hesitant voice.

"Sure." Ginny's shaky voice answered.

The doorknob shook, and Ginny heard someone mutter, _Alohomora_ and the door was opened.

George and Fred walked across the room and sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"We're sorry about earlier." George said.

"Why?" Ginny was confused.

"We should have been watching over you. Then maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Fred explained.

"I'm fine." Ginny muttered.

"Gin! You had the Cruciatus Curse put on you multiple times! Then you were unconscious for almost two hours!" Fred was getting frustrated with her. She constantly bottled up her feelings, and tried to act as if everything was okay.

"We know you don't like to seem weak, but, come on Gin! The Cruciatus Curse! You have to be feeling some pain!" Fred was now standing up. Ginny quickly got to her feet.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell you that I feel so much pain it's unbearable? That my head is spinning and every bone in my body ache's!"

"Yes! Gin, it doesn't make you weak to feel pain! Why don't you tell us? We'll be able to help you endure the pain, but not if you keep it all bottled up!" Fred had turned the famous Weasley red.

"Fine!" Ginny melted to the floor.

"I feel so much pain," Ginny was whispering, "So much pain it's almost unbearable. My chest aches with each breath I take, every bone in my body aches. Every organ in my body hurts." She was speaking so quietly that the twins could barely hear her. "And I miss Harry so incredibly much."

"Gin," George slid off the bed and sat next to her. "We're so sorry."

"I know he just left, but, I miss him. I miss him being mine." Ginny finally succumbed to the tears that had been threatening to fall.

"I just can't believe that he's really gone. I have no idea where he is, or when he's coming back. Or, if when he gets back he'll want me still." Ginny felt herself being pulled into someone's lap.

Remembering the conversation they had had with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral, they knew what she meant, and knew what to say. The twins had also had a conversation with Ron and Harry.

"Gin, I can honestly tell you that Harry will come back to you." Fred spoke as he too sat on the floor, and patted Ginny's back, who was in George's lap.

"How do you know?" Ginny's voice was muffled in George's chest.

"I just do." Fred answered. "As much as I don't want to admit it, Harry loves you, just as much as you love him."

"How do you know he loves me? He broke up with me, remember?"

"Gin, just trust me, Harry will come back to you." Ginny silently cried into George's shoulder.

"I just want this pain to go away."

-finished-

A/N- I don't like this one very much. The beginning was a little 'if-y', but the middle was great, and the ending was kinda odd! Any who, like always REVIEW! (Niceness, constructive criticism, NO FLAMES)


	5. A Pretty Little Love Note

A Pretty Little Love Note

Ginny cried, and cried and cried. She didn't care that many, many people were around her. She didn't care that she was showing her weakness, something she hated to do. Nothing, no one, could help her. The pain she felt was almost unbearable. She put her face into her hands, and wished it would all end. All this pain, she just wanted to feel normal again. She wanted to breath, and not feel guilty for everyone else that didn't get any more breaths.

"…and so, laugh. That's what Fred would want from all of us." Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic, smiled sadly, and stepped down from the podium after a speech. A speech in which Ginny didn't listen to a word. She was too lost in her own grief and pain. Fred was really gone, forever.

Ginny walked over to her family, her family that was minus one, her family that would always be one short. They were all standing around Fred's coffin. Ginny felt someone slip their arm around her waist.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny whispered. She took back her last thought, that no one could help her, because Harry could help her through anything, and everything. He had helped her through the past few days, and he had helped her.

"No, thank you Ginny." Harry whispered back to her. They all turned their heads to the grave.

"We will miss you." Ginny heard her mother whisper.

"Always." Percy added.

"Forever and Always." Fleur muttered poetically

"We will always love you." Ginny's father muttered.

"No matter what." Ginny added.

"Damn right!" Charlie exclaimed quietly.

"I know I wasn't really your brother, but I will always think of you as my brother." Harry whispered. We all smiled at him.

"Me too." Hermione added solemnly.

"And we will always remember you." Bill whispered.

"For your laughter." Ron muttered.

"For your caring, loving side." Fleur whispered.

"For your ability to help people." Molly added with a tear.

"For your courage and bravery." Harry added with a nod, as if to say thank-you-for-that.

Everybody looked at George, who hadn't said a single word during the "discussion". George had his face in his hands,

"Fred…" They heard George mutter. They all strained to hear him.

"You were my whole life, my other half. I don't know what I'm going to do with out you." Ginny felt her heart break. She looked around, to see everyone with the same expression.

"The joke shop won't be the same without you. But, I know you'd want me to keep it up. No quitting. We worked way to hard."

"Amen." Charlie whispered. "Don't give it up George."

"Don't give anything up George. You know that's not what Fred would have wanted." Bill put a hand on George's shoulder.

"You've got me still." Ginny whispered as the dam in her eyes broke yet again.

"And me…" Percy nodded his head.

"Don't forget about me," Bill squeezed George's shoulder.

"Or me." Charlie said firmly.

"And I am 'ere." Fleur smiled at her brother-in-law.

"I will always be here to talk to you." Harry nodded his head dramatically.

"I would never rather be anywhere but here. George I am here too." Ron tried to smile, but it turned into more of a sad grimace.

"I'm not your sister either, but I feel really close to you and I felt close to Fred." Hermione said.

"And your mum and I will always be here for you. All nine of you." Arthur smiled at his children, daughter-in-law, and surrogate son and daughter. Molly nodded.

"Thank you guys." George whispered.

After about an hour, all the guests had finally left. Ginny was sitting against a tree, in Harry's lap, when George came up to her.

"Ginny, can I talk to you." Ginny leaned back, and gave Harry a kiss.

"Of course you can." Ginny stood up, and followed George across the lawn.

"I have something for you Gin." George reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Me and Fred wrote letters to everyone, in case we didn't make it out of the war, and this is the one he wrote to you." George handed Ginny the note, and he left to give her some privacy. Ginny's shaky hands opened up the envelope, and she took the paper out.

'Dear Ginny,

If you're reading this, it means that I didn't make it out of the war. I am sorry that I won't be there with you when you go through the rest of your life. I'm sorry that I won't continue to help you grow, and become the wonderful woman you already are.

I want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened. I don't regret fighting in this war, and I don't regret what I had to do to end this war. As I write this, I assume that the war is over now. I told George not to give this to you until the war was over. This is my way of comforting you, since I am no longer on earth with you. But, I will always be with you. Ginny I love you so incredibly much, and I am hoping you get out this war alive. I want you to be able to live the life that I won't be able to live now.

Go marry Harry. Make sure you get into that thick skull of his. I know he loves you, and you love him. Marry him, love him, and have a family together. As much as I don't want to think about you two doing any of that, I know that it will make you happy. And I know that you both need each other.

Ginny you are the most amazing young woman I have ever met. I love you with my whole life. You have always been the closest sibling to George and me. You are so strong, courageous, kind, smart, beautiful, and you kick ass at dueling! I hope you know that no matter how many times I prank you, no matter how many times I annoy you, or how many times you annoy me, I have always loved you, and I will continue to love you; even in death. Don't forget me little sis, and I will never forget you.

If you ever feel alone, hurt, scared, neglected, or anything else, always know that I am right next to you. Always. Don't ever forget that Gin. Always.

I will see you again soon.

I love you,

Fred'

Ginny wiped to waterfall of tears from her cheeks. She wanted to be able to tell Fred that she would never forget him, and that she too loved him forever. Then she remembered.

"I love you Fred." She whispered into the wind. She knew he heard her. "Always."

* * *

A/N- OMG! When I wrote the letter from Fred, I cried. I can't believe I wrote this! Haha As always, please Review!


End file.
